


Movies

by poppetawoppet



Series: bartender au [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a comment fic I wrote for Valress, the boys talk about Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

"You have all of the Ninja Turtles movies on Blu-Ray?"

David winces as Kris rifles through his DVDs. He closes his eyes, hoping the embarrassment passes soon. Then a warm body snuggles up to his, and he opens his eyes to find Kris watching him.

"Hi," David says.

"So, which one was your favorite?"

"Do we really have to do this?"

Kris nods. "It's a vital question. Our whole relationship could depend on this."

"Well, I always liked Donatello," David says, hoping Kris doesn't laugh. "He was the smartest."

To his surprise, Kris breaks out into a wide smile.

"Well, then, that's settled. I'm never letting you go."

David blinks.

"Did you know that the guy who did the voice of Splinter for the first two movies--"

"Is also the voice of Elmo," they finish together.

Kris gives David a quick kiss and jumps off the couch.

"So, pizza, beer, Ninja Turtles marathon?"

David nods. "I love you."

"I know."


End file.
